1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wedge-nut assembly for fastening a bicycle stem tube in a steerer tube.
2. Related Prior Art
A bicycle frame has a head tube. A steerer tube is inserted in the head tube. A wedge nut defining a threading is received in the steerer tube. A stem tube defining a wedge-shaped tip is inserted in the steerer tube. An adjusting bolt defining a threading is inserted through the stem tube so that the threading thereof is engaged with the threading formed in the wedge nut. The wedge-shaped tip of the stem tube engages with the wedge nut so as to transform axial relative movement therebetween into radial relative therebetween. When the threading formed on the bolt is secured in the threading formed in the wedge nut, the wedge nut is axially moved towards the stem tube, so that the wedge nut is radially moved away from the stem tube. Thus, the stem tube and the wedge nut are firmly retained in the steerer tube when they are pushed, by each other, against the steerer tube. However, the wedge nut is subjected to great stress. Therefore, the present is intended to solve the above-mentioned problem.